Объекты
Во время экспедиций у героев есть шанс столкновения c различными интерактивными объектами (англ. Curio), которые могут быть активированы для получения различных эффектов, как положительных, так и отрицательных.__TOC__ Расположение Объекты можно найти внутри комнат или коридоров. Различные локации содержат различные виды объектов, но некоторые объекты могут быть найдены во всех типах подземелий. В каждой комнате или сегменте коридора может находиться только один объект. В отличие от препятствий, объекты не мешают продвижению, если с ними не взаимодействовать, и, таким образом, можно пропускать некоторые из них, чтобы свести к минимуму риск, особенно если вы не полностью уверены, какой тип провизии необходимо использовать для получения положительного эффекта. Взаимодействие с объектами После того, как группа войдет в комнату или сегмент коридора, содержащий объект, по нему можно кликнуть, чтобы увидеть подсказку. Объект может быть активирован непосредственно, или использованием какой-либо провизии: объекты различно реагируют на различные предметы. Как правило, использование правильной провизии вызовет положительный эффект, оберегая от негативных последствий, однако есть и исключения. Некоторые объекты могут быть разграблены после активации. Существует фиксированный набор предметов, которые могут быть получены из конкретных объектов, однако дополнительная добыча из-за низкого уровня освещенности будет рассчитываться отдельно. Многие воздействия объектов, такие как повышение стресса, повреждения, лечение, наложение усилений и ослаблений, получение или удаление определенный черт характера влияют на отдельных героев. Пострадавших герой всегда один выбранный в момент активации. Для активации потенциально опасных объектов желательно выбирать героя с хорошими сопротивлениями, следя за тем, чтобы возможные негативные последствия не подвергли опасности всю экспедицию. Мании Иногда, герои с определенными чертами характера (маниями) будут взаимодействовать с объектами без согласия игрока. Возможность этого определяется из сопоставления мании и типа объекта, например герой с чертой Кровожадный (Bloodthirsty) может взаимодействовать с Тележкой с обедом (Dinner Cart) или Мумифицированными останками (Mummified Remains) автоматически при приближении к ним, так как эти объекты являются "телами". Это может быть опасно, так как одержимые герои никогда не будут использовать провизию, так что есть вполне реальный шанс, что они нанесут себе необратимые повреждения. Кроме того, некоторые из этих маний заставляют своих владельцев красть предметы, тем самым лишая игрока добычи. Ниже представлен список маний, вместе с привлекаемыми типами объектов, шансом срабатывания и склонностью одержимых героев к кражам. |} Особые объекты | style="padding:0;border:none" | |- ! Объект ! width="120px" | Описание ! width="120px" | Тип ! width="120px" | Очищающий предмет ! Эффект с предметом ! Эффект без предмета |- | style="text-align: center;" | Ancestor's Knapsack | style="text-align: left;" | A chest untouched for centuries. There's a locked compartment on the side of it. (Can only be found in the Darkest Dungeon.) | style="text-align: left;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: left;" | | style="text-align: left;" | |- | style="text-align: center;" | Ancient Artifact | style="text-align: left;" | A chest untouched for centuries. There's a locked compartment on the side of it. (Can only be found inside Secret rooms.) | style="text-align: left;" | | style="text-align: center;" | Ключ | style="text-align: left;" | 100% Special Аксессуар/Puzzling Trapezohedron x3 | style="text-align: left;" | 100% Золото x2.5 |- | style="text-align: center;" | Transcendent Terror | style="text-align: left;" | Surely nothing good can come of a dialogue with the dead...? (Can only be found on the Old road in a New game+.) | style="text-align: left;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: left;" | | style="text-align: left;" | 100% Стресс +100 |} |} Квестовые объекты ! Объект ! width="120px" | Описание ! width="120px" | Тип ! width="120px" | Очищающий предмет ! Эффект с предметом ! Эффект без предмета |- | style="text-align: center;" | Iron Crown | style="text-align: left;" | We can light this with a Hand of Glory. | style="text-align: left;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: left;" | | style="text-align: left;" | |- | style="text-align: center;" | Locus Beacon | style="text-align: left;" | This must be it - the beginning of the end. | style="text-align: left;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: left;" | | style="text-align: left;" | |} |} __ИНДЕКС__ Category:Объекты